1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device incorporating a touch panel and more particularly to a display device incorporating a touch panel equipped with a touch panel function of electrostatic capacitive coupling system and achieving high transmission.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a touch panel technique supporting a “human-friendly” graphical user interface has become important in the widespread use of mobile equipment.
As the touch panel technique, a touch panel of electrostatic capacitive coupling system has been known. In a general touch panel of electrostatic capacitive coupling system, a touch panel substrate in which a conductive coating (transparent conductive film) is applied on the surface of a glass substrate is disposed, and a finger touches the touch panel substrate, so that the position is detected.
The touch panel substrate is attached to the surface of the liquid crystal display panel, and a menu screen displayed on the liquid crystal display panel is touched by a finger, so that an operation according to the menu is performed. This liquid crystal display panel with a touch panel is known from JP-A-2006-146895, etc.